undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-Sans
“Cross Core, you will cease to exist!” -Z-Sans promising to kill Cross Core. Profile: Z-Sans is a supreme Multiversal Sans, aiming to be the strongest Sans in the Multiverse. And Is Working With Infinity Code For Now As He Aims To Reach His Goal Appearance: Similar to that of Ink and Fell being fused together. He has a multi-colored black scarf(meaning a black scarf with multicolored layers). He also has a blade that can extend to different sizes. Backstory: A man of his own AU, in the 5th Multiverse. He had nobody to talk to, and wanted someone to help him, but things didn’t go as it seemed. Another Sans, called Error!Cross who came from the 9th Multiverse destroyed his only home, thus killing him along with his AU. His founder(Firefly) gave him new life. Firefly asked him to become the strongest Sans in the entire Multiverse so that he can take revenge for his AU, which he lost. He now sets his plans on hunting stronger Sanses like Error, Ink, Fatal Error, Error404, etc. He almost killed all of them, but there was one who stood in his way, Cross Core! Sans. He knew he couldn’t defeat him, so he decided to train in secret. He has access to a secret and unknown area in the Multiverse, which he calls his “base”. 13 years later he fought Cross Core again and he almost killed him. Knowing this he thinks he might be able to take on the entire Multiverse. He now plans to cause a Multiversal genocide to entertain himself. His rival, Cross Core!Sans sets out on a journey to stop him. Powers: 1.Soul Manipulation : Can Create , Control , Destroy A Soul. 2. Matter Manipulation : Can Control All Types Of Matter ( Means Legibly All Matter. ) 3. Time Manipulation : Can Control Time : Reverse , Fast Forward , Break , Stop , Restart , Etc. 4. Button RESET : A Button That Resets To Previous Save Location. 5. Button ERASE : Can Erase Everything In That Specific Time Line. 6. Button CREATION : A Button That Was Created From Z Himself , And Only He Can Use. This Button Has The Ability To Create Anything Based On Z-Sans's Will Or Command. 7. Transformation "Regret" : An Ability To Neglect All Types Of Damage And Absorbs It Making Him Stronger. 8. Z - Blaster : Z - Sans' Gaster!Blaster Is A Blaster That Can Even Delete Code Of Another Person ( E.g : Z Hits Someone And Evaporates Them From Existence. ) 9. Twin Destruction Drill (Soul Slash That Is ENORMOUS) : A Ability To Summon Two Big Slashes That Can Cut Through Magic. 10. Bad Time Eye ( 1 Determination ) : Ability That Increases Speed And Damage. 11. Doom Time Eye ( Twin Determination ) : Ability That Makes Him Excel Limits Of The Astral Mother 12. "Power Transfiguration" : Final Transformation Of Z - Sans And Releases His Full Potential As A Destroyer & Hunter Of Worlds. 13. Rainbow Bone : A Bone That Is Very Powerful , That Even Says Its Equal To Error!Cross & Cross!Core Combined. 14. General Command : Can Force All Sans' Besides ( Omni , Error 404 , Infinity Code , Astral Mother , Cross Core! Sans ) To Be Commanded By Him Acquaintances and Relationships: Azuril! Swap Dream(Fiancé, also the cousin of Swap Dream)-His future wife, whom he is going to marry after he becomes the strongest Sans. Azuril! Swap Nightmare(Dream’s eldest sister)-A friend of Z-Sans. Enemies: Cross Core! Sans-His rival. Core Swap! Error-His main target. Weapons: Z-Blade: A weapon given by his master which seems to have enough power to rival the power of Error!404 Z - Inquisitor: A longsword which seems to have as much power as the Azuril blade which Cross Core wields. this character was created by Saitoox Category:Z - Tale Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:Pages without an infobox